Sick on the Sea and Sand
by HollyHook
Summary: Descendants SickFic oneshot collection! Includes more characters than I listed!
1. Harry and Uma

A/N: Sickfic collection!! I take requests just leave requests in the reviews!!!

I'm going off of a prompt list from tumblr...

Ship: HarryxUma

PROMPT: Bodily Fluids

Sickie: Harry

Caretaker: Uma

Warning: Puking

Uma, Gil and Harry had recently been allowed to escape the isle to attend Auradon Prep. They had 2 rooms on the far end of the west wing of the Academy. One for the boys and one for Uma, right across the hall. Dinner had just ended in the Cafeteria and now the students were heading back to their dorms to get ready for bed. Harry trudged to his room. His feet dragging on the floor. He hadn't eaten much at dinner, he hadn't really had an appetite. When he finally made it to his room, he collapsed on the bed. He stared up at the ceiling. He felt like crap. His stomach hurt, his head hurt and he was tired. He had spent all day helping Ben move boxes into Queen Belle's new office. Even after being in Auradon for a couple months, he still hated Ben and didn't understand why he was so happy and popular. The sun started going down outside. Gil was off at a campout in Sherwood Forest so Harry would be all alone tonight. He tried to close his eyes but the pain made it really hard to even get to close to slumber. Harry lay on his back listening to the sounds outside. He could feel his stomach churning and gurgling but it hurt less in this position.

Uma walked out of the library and headed for her room to go to sleep. She passed Harry and Gil's room on the way. She knew Gil was away tonight so she figured she should say goodnight to Harry and make sure he wouldn't be too lonely tonight. She found Harry's door cracked open. The lights were on so he was clearly in there. She pushed the door open and walked in. She looked around for her "Hook-handed" first mate. She saw his hat on the bed along with his Hook. She stepped further into the room and stopped in her tracks when she heard retching. She turned her head and realized where it was coming from. Her first though was *Gil!*. With all the raw eggs he eats, she wouldn't be surprised if it had finally taken a toll on his body. But Gil wasn't here. So it had to be...

"Harry!"

She yelled.

She ran to the bathroom and opened the door. Almost breaking the handle in the process. She threw the door open and wasn't prepared for what she saw next. Harry was kneeling on the floor, next to the toilet, vomiting up who knows what? He had on a ripped white tank top and black shorts. His dark hair was messy and his forehead was drenched in sweat. Uma ran over to his side.

"Harry... are you okay?"

She said, placing her hand on his shoulder. He was breathing heavily. Uma had know something was off during dinner but this just confirmed her worries. After a few minutes, Harry's stomach was empty. Uma reached over and closed the toilet lid. Harry laid his head on top of it and closed his eyes in apparent pain. Uma ran her hand through Harry's hair,

"Are you okay?"

She said again only firmer this time.

"Yes, I'm just peachy."

He said sarcastically.

Uma held back a laugh. His accent was much stronger when he was sick.

"Here"

Uma said, helping Harry to his feet. He leaned on Uma who was basically holding up all of his weight at this point. They made it over to Harry's bed. Uma sat down, back against the headboard. Harry sat laid down and put his head on Uma's lap. Uma could tell her first mate had a fever. His forehead was burning up. She re-adjusted his head on her lap.

"Harry what happened?"

"I dinnae"

"Harry"

She said again. She could tell he didn't want to talk about it.

He looked up at her and sighed.

"What?"

Uma pulled Harry into a hug,

"How long were you in there Harry?"

"Since dinner..."

He finally said.

Uma was taken back with shock. Dinner was about an hour ago.

"Oh Harry..."

She said quietly.

She set Harry's head down on a pillow next to her and stood up. She grabbed a rag and ran in under cold water. She double timed it back over to Harry and found him asleep. She smiled and put the rag on his forehead. She kissed his forehead and walked to the door.

"I love you Harry."

She said before closing the door and walking to her own room.


	2. Mal and Evie

**Ship: Malvie/Mevie**

**Sickie: Mal**

**Caretaker: Evie**

**Warnings: None**

Evie and Mal walked out of Chemistry together hand in hand. They were smiling and laughing about who knows what? Evie started talking about the dance later that week,

"So were going to the dance right?"

"Of course!"

Mal yelled. Ecstatic at the The thought of her and her girlfriend dancing the night away together.

"We have to go dress shopping!"

"Ooh! Sounds fun! Let's go later t-t..."

Mal was cut of by her own sneezing,

"HGSSH HRGSHH."

**(How do you write sneezes?!?)**

Evie turned to her girlfriend,

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

Mal said, resisting the urge to cough. When they made it back to the dorm, Mal sat down on the window seat. Her throat hurt and she didn't feel like talking when Evie walked over.

"Hey, what's going on?"

Evie asked, concern filling her voice.

Mal turned to face her girlfriend,

"Nothing, I think I just caught a little cold. No big deal."

Mal explained hoarsely

"It's a big deal to me."

Evie said sweetly,

"Come lay down, let me take care of you, help you get better."

"No Evie, you don't need to do that!"

But Mal's protesting was for nothing because Evie lead Mal over to her bed and made her lay down. Evie stroked Mal's forehead,

"You need to rest."

Evie ran across the room and grabbed a box of tissues,

"Here."

She said handing Mal the box of tissues.

Mal grabbed one and blew her nose. When she was finished, she looked up at her girlfriend and groaned. Evie sat down on the bed and cupped Mal's face,

"Malie, you're gonna be just fine. Recovering takes time. I'll go make you some soup okay?."

Evie stood up and then walked to the kitchen. Through the door she called,

"I'll be back in just a minute! I promise!"

Mal smiled. A few minutes later Evie walked into the room. She found Mal asleep snoring softly. Evie smiled as she basked in the cuteness of Mal. She quietly stepped over to the bed. She shook Mal gently,

"Hey, Mal... I brought you some soup."

Mal slowly opened her eyes,

"Thank you babe."

Evie sat down on the edge of the bed. She leaned in closer to Mal and kissed her.

"No! Stop!"

Mal whined,

"I dont want you to get sick too!"

"That doesn't matter. What matters is your recovery. If I get sick, I'll be okay as long as you're better."

Mal smiled. Evie leaned in to kiss her again but just as their lips were about to meet, Mal turned away and sneezed. Evie backed up suddenly. She turned to the bowl of soup and grabbed the spoon. She brought the spoon to Mal's lips. Mal sipped at the soup,

"Thank you for taking care of me. I love you."

"I love you too Mal."

Evie grabbed a tissue out of the box and wiped Mal's nose.

"There. You'll be feeling better soon."

Evie leaned over to kiss Mal once again. Leaving Mal giggling a congested laugh...

A couple days later Mal was better. Her cold had finally disappeared... I say disappeared, I mean, moved... to someone else... Mal walked into the dorm room she shared with Evie, a box of tissues in hand. But this time they weren't for her. Mal made her way over to a sick Evie.

"I told you you were gonna get sick!"

Mal shouted playfully.

"I know. but it was worth it! I got to help you get better!"

"Well now, I'm gonna help you get better."

Mal said kissing Evie.


	3. Harry and Gil

A/N: leave requests in the reviews please!!!! Here's another chapter that includes Harry because I love him so much! Especially when he's sick...

SHIP: Harry x Gil

Sickie: Harry

Caretaker: Gil

Prompt: Character A having to carry Sick Character B to somewhere because they have to be at that place at that time; it's required, but B doesn't feel good enough to even stand up.

Gil ran down the hallway of their newfound dorm rooms at Auradon Prep. Gil burst into the room that he shared with Harry Hook. Gil glanced up at the clock and noticed it was 11:43. The crew had promised to meet up with Uma on the other side of campus at noon. He glanced around the room for his bandanna but instead he found a sleeping Harry Hook. On the floor, next to his bed. Gil walked over to the sleeping first mate.

"Harry"

Gil spoke as if he were coaxing a cat out of its hiding place.

"Harry, wake up."

He reached out to shake Harry's shoulder. When his hand neared Harry's body, Gil stopped short. He could feel the heat penetrating off of him.

"Harry!"

Gil practically shouted.

Eventually, Harry finally opened his eyes. He coughed and rubbed his eyes.

"Gil?"

Harry asked, looking around confused,

"What's going on?"

"We have to meet Uma for lunch remember?"

Harry grimaced. The idea of lunch made him feel nauseas.

"I don't wanna!"

Harry whined, still laying of the ground.

"Come on Harry! Uma will be irate if her first mate doesn't show!"

Harry whined again and rested his head on his hands.

"Go without me Gilie. I feel seasick."

Gil rolled his eyes at his boyfriend. But, he thought for a second and then he came up with an idea.

"Here."

Gil said turning back to Harry.

"I'll carry you. Is that okay?"

Harry nodded weakly. Gil was trying to decide the best way to do this. Carrying him bridal style would take the least effort from Harry, so that's just what Gil did. He scooped up the nauseas pirate and secured him in his arms. Harry laid his head on Gil's chest. They walked slowly out of the dorm. But when Gil saw the time on the clock in the hallway, he picked up the pace. Harry groaned in response. The quick and bumpy movements of Gil made him queasy.

"Slow down."

Harry mumbled into Gil's chest,

"Yer gonna make me get sick."

Gil looked down at the paling pirate,

"I'm sorry Harry. But we'll never make it if we slow down."

Harry whimpered and clung tighter to Gil. Eventually, after a little while of speed-walking. (The walk consisting of Harry complaining and claiming he was going to throw up any second... which thankfully didn't happen.) They finally made it to the east side of the school where the rest of the crew was already gathered. Uma was standing on top of the table that her crew was situated around. When the turquoise-haired pirate queen spotted her first and second mate,she jumped down from the table and ran over.

"Gil! Where were you guys!"

"Oh you know..."

Gil said looking down at Harry who was now asleep, head still resting on Gil's chest.

"Little Hook Hand here said he felt too sick to come to lunch. So getting him to come along took some time."

Gil explained, trying to laugh.

Uma frowned,

"Is he okay? He looks really pale..."

"I'm not sure? He said he was really nauseous and I think he has a fever."

"Lay him down on the ground."

Uma instructed to Gil. Harry woke up when he was removed from Gil's touch."

"Hey Uma."

Harry said, his voice weak but his accent still strongly present. Uma pressed a hand to Harry's sweaty forehead.

"Harry, you're really hot."

She said sternly

Sick or not, Harry was still Harry. So with a smirk now present on his pale, sweaty face, he looked up at Uma,

"You think so?"

"Harry! This is serious! You know what I meant!"

Uma turned to her second mate,

"Gil, we need to get Harry to bed after lunch. We can take him to my room. It's right inside that door."

She said pointing to the door Gil had carried Harry through just minutes before.

Gil nodded.

About twenty minutes later, the crew had finished lunch. They were still sitting at the table. Even Harry, who Uma had eventually coaxed to the table. Uma signaled to Gil who got up and walked over to the metal handed first mate,

"Hey, Harry... I need you to come with me."

There was no way in heck Gil was going to carry the whiny pirate through the halls again. Harry stood up and immediately clung onto Gil for support.

"I'm gonna need you to walk."

Gil informed,

"I can't walk for you."

"Yes ye can!"

Harry groaned.

He looked up Gil and pouted,

"Carry me please!"

Harry said attempting puppy-dog eyes

"Ugh fine."

Gil finally said.

Reluctantly, Gil picked Harry up and took him to Uma's room. Which, like Uma had said, was conveniently close. Gil Laid Harry down in Uma's guest bed. Which would be for her roommate, but no one had wanted to room with the sea witches (Ursula's) child. So Uma was left alone. Back to the present, Harry was finally starting to fade. His fever was taking over his body. Harry whimpered and twisted. Gil knee he was probably stuck in a fever dream. Gil walked over to Harry and put his hand on his shoulder. Gil leaned over and kissed him on the forehead,

"Hey... you're okay. I'm here."

Gil wasn't totally sure if Harry could here him at this point. But he was willing to try to help the sick boy feel better. A few minutes later, when Harry returned to consciousness, Gil sat down on the bed and pulled Harry up onto his lap like a mom would a baby. Harry wrapped his hands around Gil and rested his head of Gil's shoulder,

"You need to rest Harry."

Gil said running his hand through Harry's dark hair.

"I know..."

A few minutes later, Harry was asleep, head still on Gil's shoulder.

"You'll get better soon."

Gil whispered, even though Harry was asleep and couldn't hear him,

"Sweet dreams."

A/N: IM BACK!!! I wrote all of this at school today!!! 1.1K words!!!! Tell me what you thought or request my next ship or give me a prompt!!!!


	4. Uma and Harry

A/N: someone requested another Huma chapter so... here we are... this one is short but I really wanted to update...

Ship: Huma

Sickie: Uma

Caretaker: Harry

Prompt: None

A/N: This one takes place on The Isle Of The Lost.

Every Morning, Harry Hook would wake up early and almost skip across the deck of The Lost Revenge, (the Sea Three's Pirate Ship). To Uma's cabin to wake up his beautiful sea goddess. Today, when he arrived at her room, he was met with a sneeze goddess instead. Uma was already awake, laying on her bed, in the middle of the room, surrounded by an ocean of tissues. Harry stepped over the mess to his pirate queen,

"Uma?"

Harry asked,

"Are ye feeling okay?"

Uma sniffled and groaned,

"Well if internally dying is considered 'okay' then yeah, I'm okay..."

"So I'll take that as a no?"

Harry said, laughing softly.

He sat down on her bed and reached out to rub her shoulder. She smiled at his touch and scooted closer to him.

"Harry,"

Uma started,

"Is the crew awake and working?"

"Yes, but you see..."

Harry trailed off,

"They're a little lost without their captain."

"I've gotta up and help them!"

Then Uma stood up, she swayed and Harry caught her.

"I don't think so lass."

Harry stated, his accent getting stronger as his voice became more stern,

"You're staying here. I've already told Jonas and Gil to take charge today."

"Do you think they can handle it?"

Uma asked, laying back down.

"I know they can. Besides it's just one day. Meanwhile, you need to get some rest."

Uma smiles up at Harry. He tosses a ragged blanket over his queen and pulls it up to her shoulders. He kisses her on the forehead and sits down in the chair next to the bed.

"Do you need anything Uma?"

He asks, eager to be useful.

"Well could you open the window?"

She said. She couldn't think of anything else she needed and she knew Harry was looking for a task from his captain.

Harry instantly stood up and clicked the lock of the window of the ship. He pushed it open and let the sea breeze in. Uma grinned and yawned.

"Thanks Harry."

She was about to continue talking when she was over come with another sneezing fit. She turned and ducked her head into her elbow. After that had come to an end. Harry walked back over to the bed. He fluffed Uma's pillow and placed her pirate hat on the floor.

"I'll go check on Gil and the rest of the crew. You get some rest. I'll check on you later."

And with a flirty smirk, he was gone. Uma was already starting to feel a little better, but she didn't want to disobey her first mate so she pulled the covers up to her chin and fell fast asleep.


	5. Jay and Carlos (and Evie)

**SHIP : Jaylos**

**SICKIE: Jay**

**CARETAKER: Carlos (And Evie)**

**REQUESTED?: No **

**A/N: Hey guys it's been months! But I can explain! I've been trying to write but I've had NO motivation or inspiration... I'm sorry! Also I'm working on your requested chapters! I'm almost done with the Audrey x Jane and the others are coming along too! Hope you enjoy this Chapter! **

**\- Holly Hook**

The roughest tourney game of the whole season year had just ended. The Tourny team was going to go get dinner to celebrate. Chad and the other Auradonians had already begun the walk over to Tiana's Palace. Jay and Carlos were walking behind them. Jay was walking slowly, as if without purpose. Carlos noticed Jay's lack of energy but assumed he must just be worn out from the game. Jay started to veer off of the path and turned to head back to the building with the dorm rooms. Carlos turned to his best friend, confusion spread widely across his freckled face.

"Your going the wrong way..."

Carlos stated obviously

"Yeah, I know. I'm just not in the mood for dinner right now." Jay replied

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'm sure..."

Jay replied with a small frown,

"You go ahead. I'll... uh...see you after dinner."

"Okay..."

Carlos said reluctantly.

"See you later."

Carlos walked off to dinner leavening Jay to walk back to their shared room alone. When he got back to the room, Jay collapsed down on the bed and pulled the covers over him. His head was pounding. He wished Carlos was with him. He wished he hadn't let Carlos leave. Jay rolled over so he was laying on his stomach. Sweat was beading up on his forehead. He clearly had a fever but there wasn't anything he could do about it. He had never learned to care for illnesses. Evie was taught by her mother and Carlos had learned from Evie when they were kids. But Jay... Jay had never learned which meant he was stuck here suffering by himself for however many hours it was until Carlos came back. Jay ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath. His eyes slowly fluttered closed as he slipped into a feverish sleep.

When he woke up, he was being stared down at by a blurry figure with white hair and freckles. When his vision cleared up he couldn't help but smile.

"Carlos!"

He half-shouted weakly,

"You're back!"

"Yes I am!"

Carlos replies grinning

But then he looked down at his roommate and focused more closely at his facial expression,

"Jay? Wait a minute? What going on? Is something wrong? Are you okay?"

"Yes Carlos I'm fi-"

He was cut of by a coughing fit.

"Jay!"

Carlos shouted, his hand instantly flying to Jay's back to provide support.

Carlos looked at Jay with a harsh, but caring frown,

"You are not okay! You don't have to lie to me. Tell me what is going on."

"Nothing's going on."

Jay shrugged.

He had wanted Carlos to come back so he could take care of him, but now that Carlos was actually here, Jay didn't want to burden Carlos with the task of taking care of him.

"Jay..."

Carlos said,

"I know you're not okay."

Carlos layer Jay back onto the bed and ran his fingers through Jay's hair,

"You're sick. I can tell let me take care of you."

Carlos walked over to the closet and picked up a thick blanket from the top shelf ( he had to stand in his toes to reach it). He closed the closet door and headed back over to Jay. Carlos spread the blanket out over Jay and put his hand on Jay's forehead,

"You get some rest, I'll be right back."

Carlos said heading to the door.

"Mmm hmm."

Jay said sleepily, already feeling tired from the blanket that Carlos brought over to him.

Carlos crossed the campus to Evie and Mal's dorm.

He knocked on their door. Evie opened the door, still in her cheerleader outfit from the tourney game.

"Hey Carlos! What's up? Where Jay? You two are alway together."

She said giggling a little.

"Jay... um well... he's sick!"

Carlos replies, slapping his forehead in stress. He acted calm, cool and collected in front of Jay, but this whole thing was actually stressing him out. He had just wanted a relaxing night, laying in bed with Jay, watching a movie or talking or something.

Evie sensed his stress and put her hand on his shoulder.

"I can totally help you!"

She said smiling

She grabbed his hand and pulled him into her room.

She began shuffling around the room grabbing what she considered to be "necessities" for taking care of someone who's sick! She puts the supplies into a little basket and and turns to Carlos,

"Let's go!"

Carlos and Evie make their way back to the boys dorm. When they walk in they find Jay, now asleep. Carlos looks at Evie for guidance.

"Let's take his tempature!"

Evie suggests, pulling the plastic thermometer out of the wicker basket she brought. Carlos approaches the sleeping tourney player and carfulley slipped the thermometer between his lips. The thermometer beeps. Carlos Picks up the plastic device.

"It's 101.2..."

Evie puts her hand on Carlos's shoulder

"That's not too bad!"

She says reassuringly.

"He just needs some rest!"

Evie pulled a special blanket out of her basket.

"This is a cold blanket."

She explained to Carlos.

"It'll keep his fever down. But besides that, there's not much we can do!"

"Okay... that's for your help E."

"Anytime Carlos!"

She practically pliéd out of the room, happy to have made a difference and helped someone today. But Carlos on the other hand, wasn't feeling so happy. He needed to keep Jay's tempature down. He sat down on the bed where Jay was sleeping. Carlos slid under Jay's blanket a scooted up next to him. He figured if he was right next to Jay, he would immediately notice is Jay's tempature changed. He lasted under the blanket, starring at the ceiling for a few minutes. His eyes began to feel heavy. All of this caretaking really wore him out. He was exhausted. He figured it would kill him if he just closed his eves for a minute. After a few minutes, Carlos was sound asleep, right next to Jay. Which was a sure fire way to get himself sick. And that's exactly what happened. When Evie came back later that evening to check on the one sick boy, she found two instead. Carlos now has a fever of 102.3. Both boys were still asleep. Evie just shook her head.

"The things he'll do for love"

Evie said to herself, referring to the fact that Carlos was willing to give up his own health to sleep with his crush to try to help him get better

But she had to admit, they looked cute sleeping together


End file.
